Bad Dream
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/AU/Apakah ini mimpi? Atau kenyataan?/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bad Dream by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish/****AU/Apakah ini mimpi? Atau kenyataan?/Mind to RnR?**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Naruto-**

'_Kriinnggg_!'

Suara alarm berbunyi. Temari mengerang sebentar karena suara berisik itu mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Tangannya menggapai pada meja kecil di dekat kasur dan menemukan tombol untuk mematikan jam weaker

'_Klik._'

Ia melirik sebentar ke arah jarum jam yang ada di sana dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

Pukul enam pagi.

Ia bangun dan mengucek matanya. Duduk sebentar untuk mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih rekreasi ketika ia tidur. Setelah itu ia bangkit dan berjalan terhuyung ke arah ruang makan yang sudah tersedia beberapa roti selai dan dua gelas susu. Ia melirik ke arah dapur, ada Kankurou sedang sibuk mencuci piring.

"Kenapa membangunkanku sepagi ini, _sih_? Sekolah 'kan masuk jam delapan." Temari duduk di meja makannya. Di depannya sudah ada sepiring roti selai cokelat kesukaannya dan segelas susu segar.

"Kakak ini bicara apa? Kakak ini 'kan sudah dua puluh empat tahun, mau masuk sekolah mana lagi?" Kankurou mengikuti kakaknya yang sedang makan di mejanya. Temari terkejut hingga menjatuhkan roti yang dipegangnya.

"Apa? Kau bercanda Kankurou? Kakak 'kan masih SMA." Temari berkilah.

"Ya, ampun. Bukannya hari ini kakak ada _meeting_ penting dengan bos?" Kankurou mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Raut wajah Temari berubah-ubah. Bingung, kaget, tak percaya, aneh bercampur menjadi satu. Ia mengingat semua kejadian masa lalu yang pernah dialaminya. Dimulai ketika SD, SMP, SMA, kuliah, dan...

"Hah? Kankurou, kenapa tak bangunkanku lebih awal?" Temari mendadak panik. Ia makan dengan buru-buru kemudian bergegas ganti pakaian kerjanya, berdandan dan pergi ke kantor. Kankurou menghela napas lega karena kakaknya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Katakan pada Gaara aku berangkat." kata Temari sebelum menyelesaikan mengenakan sepatu kerjanya. Kankurou hanya diam dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Kau kenapa, Kankurou?"

"Kakak lupa, ya? Gaara 'kan sudah..." Kankurou menghentikan kalimatnya. Tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan.

"Tunggu! Apa yang terjadi? Jangan bilang kalau Gaara..."

Kankurou hanya mengangguk, wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan. Temari tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia mendekat pada Kankurou dan mengguncangkan tubuh adiknya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau bohong, 'kan?" Kankurou sama sekali tak menjawab, kemudian raut wajahnya kembali berubah.

"Sudahlah, kak. Nanti kakak terlambat, lagipula kecelakaan itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu." kata Kankurou setengah berteriak. "Kakak ada pekerjaan, 'kan? Cepat pergi nanti dimarahi." Nada bicara Kankurou seperti mengusir Temari.

Temari pergi ke kantornya dengan berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Kenyataannya, pergi ke kantor tak semulus pergi ke sekolah. Jika berangkat sekolah bisa menggunakan sepeda atau berjalan kaki dengan teman-teman. Namun kini Temari sudah seorang karyawan kantor dan letak kantornya tak bisa dijangkau hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Ia harus menggunakan kereta. Padahal setiap pagi kereta sangat penuh dengan orang-orang yang juga akan pergi bekerja. Kini Temari harus rela berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain.

Sesampainya di kantor, ia sudah sangat terlambat. Bahkan _meeting_ sudah hampir selesai. Sehingga sebagai gantinya Temari harus mengerjakan dua tumpuk dokumen kantor dalam waktu sehari. Benar-benar kejam. Belum sampai dua jam di depan komputer, mata Temari sudah berkunang-kunang. Matanya merah karena lelah. Baginya ini adalah neraka.

Ia berhenti sejenak dan memijit bagian sekitar matanya. Memorinya kembali berputar ketika ia masih duduk di bangku SMA. Saat itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Duduk berjam-jam sambil mendengarkan guru mengoceh dan sesekali menggoda Tenten yang duduk di depannya. Temari sangat rindu masa-masa itu.

'Ada apa dengan diriku? Aku sama sekali tak ingat kalau aku sudah seorang karyawati. Pikiranku kacau sejak bangun tadi.' batin Temari yang sudah tak kuasa menahan air matanya kembali. Ia benar-benar tak menginginkan kehidupan seperti ini.

"Bu-bukan seperti ini!" Temari tiba-tiba berteriak dan mengagetkan karyawan lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kantor tanpa permisi. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menghindar dari kenyataan yang ada. Bahkan ia mengabaikan bos yang memanggilnya untuk kembali.

Temari berjalan tak tentu arah. Asalkan bisa pergi dari pekerjaan itu ia sudah sangat bersyukur. Kini ia sama sekali tak tahu harus kemana. Mau pulang rasanya malas, kalau pergi mau pergi kemana pun tak tahu.

Ia pun teringat pada adik terkecilnya, yang kini sudah meninggalkannya dan Kankurou. Ia pun segera pergi ke pemakaman dan melihat tempat tidur terakhir adiknya, Gaara.

Setelah lama berputar mengelilingi jalanan yang dipenuhi batu nisan di kanan dan kiri jalan, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah batu nisan berukirkan tulisan 'Sabaku no Gaara' di atasnya. Temari berjongkok dan mengelus batu nisan itu.

"Gaara, kakak sangat rindu padamu," kata Temari. Air matanya tumpah lagi. "Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, Gaara. Aku hanya merasa aku bukanlah manusia di bumi ini. Ini bukanlah kehidupanku. Aku tak menginginkan kehidupan yang seperti ini. Pikiranku kacau sejak pagi tadi. Aku tak bisa mengingat masa laluku," Temari masih mengusap batu nisan itu. Kini usapannya tertuju pada ukiran tulisan nama Gaara. Temari melanjutkan, "Gaara, andai kau masih hidup." kata Temari lirih dan memeluk nisan itu.

Kemudian Temari berdoa di depan makam Gaara, setelah itu ia beranjak dan menuju tempat lain yang entah kemana tujuannya. Ketika melewati sebuah pertokoan panjang ia menabrak seorang wanita yang membawa barang belanjaan bersama seorang anak kecil.

"Aduh, maaf." Temari membantu mengambilkan barang-barangnya yang terjatuh kemudian menyerahkannya pada wanita itu.

"Terima kasih, _eh_? Kau Temari, 'kan?" Temari menoleh ketika wanita itu menyebut namanya. Ia mengamati penampilan wanita itu dan teringat pada satu nama, Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau—Ino?" Yang disapa tersenyum. Senang bahwa teman lamanya masih ingat pada dirinya.

"Mau mampir ke rumahku? Kebetulan rumahku tak jauh dari sini." kata Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah berwarna putih bersih. Temari meng'iya'kan karena bingung harus kemana. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Ino yang menggandeng seorang anak perempuan yang cirinya sangat mirip dengan Ino.

"Apa? Kau merasa kau masih SMA?" Ino menuang teh hijau ke dalam gelas di hadapan Temari.

"Iya, aku sama sekali tak ingat apa-apa, yang kuingat kalau aku sekarang masih SMA. Aku merasa bukan sedang di bumi." Temari meneguk teh panasnya. Kehangatannya membuat perasaannya sedikit nyaman.

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin kabur dari kenyataan, ya?" tanya Ino menggoda dan ditentang cepat oleh Temari.

"Bukan begitu! Hanya saja, aku merasa ini bukanlah kehidupanku." jawab Temari lirih.

"Kalau kuperlihatkan video ini, mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran." Ino mengambil sebuah kaset video dari tempatnya kemudian menyetelnya. Layar televisi berubah menjadi sesuatu hal yang membuat Temari kembali menjatuhkan air matanya, entah untuk keberapa kali.

Di sana ia melihat video pernikahan Ino dengan ... Shikamaru? Benar. Pengantin pria Ino adalah Shikamaru, bukan Sai. Padahal Shikamaru adalah kekasih Temari sejak SMP dan ia tahu Ino sama sekali tak menaruh hati pada Shikamaru meskipun Shikamaru adalah teman kecilnya.

Air mata Temari makin deras kala melihat adegan ciuman antara pengantin pria dan wanita. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Bagaikan tertusuk seribu duri dan teriris ribuan pisau.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" jerit Temari histeris sambil memegang kepalanya. Syok.

"Temari, waktu kuliah kau ribut besar dengan Shikamaru terus putus. Sai meninggalkanku ke Italia dan sampai sekarang tak ada kabar darinya. Tak lama setelah kalian putus, kami jadian dan hingga sekarang ia telah menjadi suamiku. Kalau perasaanmu pada Shikamaru masih seperti dulu, itu mustahi karena Shikamaru telah milikku." terang Ino.

Temari sama sekali tak mendengar penjelasan Ino. Ia masih syok dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat, ia saksikan meski bukan secara _live_. Tapi itu cukup membuatnya mati rasa. Masih saja ia menangis dan berteriak 'Tidak mungkin.' Ino mematikan televisi dan berkata, "Sudahlah Temari tak ada yang perlu kau sesali lagi. Ini adalah kenyataan. Lihatlah dirimu. Kau manusia di bumi ini 'kan?" kata Ino sedikit membentak.

Temari tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika keluar dari rumah keluarga Nara. Bodohnya dirinya karena tak melihat tulisan marga yang tertempel di tembok pagar rumah Ino. Sampai di jalan, Temari sama sekali tak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus saja mengalir.

"Shikamaru..." di pikirannya hanya ada Shikamaru. Kekasihnya yang kini telah berpaling darinya. Kehidupan yang ia inginkan musnah. Semua orang tersayangnya meninggalkan dirinya. Pikiran Temari sudah tak kemana-mana lagi. Sampai ia melupakan bahwa ia sedang menyebrang jalan tanpa menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

'_TIINNN_!'

Suara klakson kendaraan pengangkut pasir melengking dengan keras melaju ke arah Temari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"KYAAA!" disusul suara teriakan seorang wanita.

**-Naruto-**

Temari terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia bingung sendiri dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Bukankah tadi ia sedang di jalan dan hampir tertabrak truk, tapi sekarang ia sedang di tempat tidurnya dan lengkap dengan piyama yang semalam dipakainya.

Ia segera bangkit, namun tertahan karena ia merasa nyeri di bagian kepala. Ia sempat melirik jam weakernya. Pukul tujuh pagi.

Bola matanya menyusuri benda-benda di sebelah jam weaker. Sebuah pigura kecil dengan tiga foto tertempel dengan rapi di sana. Foto dirinya sendiri, Shikamaru seorang, dan yang satu lagi fotonya berdua dengan Shikamaru. Kemudian bola matanya beralih pada pigura kecil lainnya. Di sana terdapat sebuah foto, yaitu gambar Temari, Gaara dan Kankurou ketika masih kecil.

'Tadi itu ... mimpi?'

Temari segera turun ke ruang makan. Di mana biasanya Kankurou sedang menyiapkan makanan, sementara Gaara membantu mencuci beberapa piring. Tapi di sana kosong. Di meja makan terdapat sepiring roti selai dan segelas susu dan satu lagi, secarik kertas. Temari mengambil kemudian membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_Kak, kami berangkat pagi karena ada jam tambahan. Sarapan sudah kusiapkan di meja makan._

_Love,_

_Kankurou dan Gaara._

Temari tersenyum simpul setelah membaca tulisan itu, yang dikenalnya tulisan Kankurou yang sedikit sulit dibaca. Maklumlah karena cowok. Satu lagi yang membuatnya tersenyum, yaitu tulisan '_...dan Gaara_.' Setelah sarapan dan berbenah diri, ia segera berangkat sekolah.

Di perjalanan Temari masih merasa nyeri di bagian kepalanya. Bayangan mimpinya semalam masih sangat jelas terekam di otaknya, sampai-sampai itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi, tapi kenyataan, fakta yang terjadi di kehidupan Temari. Mimpi buruk yang sangat buruk.

"Pagi, Temari." Seseorang menyapa. Tanpa sadar Temari membalasnya.

"Pagi, Ino." jawab Temari lirih. Tapi sepertinya sapaan dari Temari tak dihiraukan oleh Ino karena gadis pirang itu berlari kecil menuju gerombolan anak laki-laki. Ada Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang bertengkar, Sasuke dengan _headset_ di telinga, Neji dengan buku kimianya, Sai yang sibuk dengan buku gambarnya.

Temari tak sengaja memperhatikan langkah Ino yang berhenti di belakang Sai dan bergelayut manja di lengan Sai. Sai menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya dan membalas Ino dengan senyuman mautnya. Senyum yang mampu memabukkan Ino.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali sih!" suara Shikamaru yang melerai Naruto dan Kiba yang sejak berangkat sekolah meributkan sesuatu.

"Tak bisa begitu, kau duluan 'kan Naruto!" kata Kiba yang tak mau disalahkan.

"He? Apa katamu! Kau itu yang duluan." Naruto juga tak mau kalah. Sia-sia saja melerai dua orang yang keras kepala ini. Akhirnya Shikamaru memilih diam setelah bergumam 'merepotkan,'

"Ah, pagi Temari!" sapa Naruto di tengah pertengkarannya dengan Kiba. Temari berjalan tak jauh dari gerombolan Naruto dan kawan-kawan bingung sendiri karena otomatis Shikamaru yang di dekat Kiba dan Naruto ikut menoleh.

"Pagi, Naruto, Kiba." jawab Temari akhirnya. Naruto kembali melanjutkan pertengkarannya dengan Kiba sambil berjalan menuju sekolah yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Shikamaru menghampiri Temari dan membiarkan dua temannya adu mulut.

Temari terpaku melihat Shikamaru yang menghampirinya. Berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir menetes. Ia percaya kejadian itu hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka. Shikamaru sampai di hadapan Temari dan detik itu juga Temari menghambur ke pelukan Shikamaru sambil menangis.

"Eh? Temari?" Shikamaru tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya merah karena Temari tiba-tiba memeluknya di muka umum. Mereka pun menjadi sorotan mata.

"Hei, Temari, apa yang terjadi?" bisik Shikamaru berusaha melepaskan pelukan Temari. Tapi gagal karena Temari malah makin mempererat pelukan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menitikkan air mata di dada Shikamaru yang tertutup seragam. Shikamaru sudah merasa bahwa seragamnya basah karena air mata Temari. Shikamaru membalas pelukan Temari dan membiarkan gadis itu membasahi seragamnya.

Temari melepas pelukannya setelah merasa stok air matanya habis untuk dikeluarkan. Shikamaru menghapus bekas aliran air mata Temari dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir, karena tak biasanya Temari seperti ini. Temari terdiam karena sesenggukan kemudian menjawab dengan pelan, "Mimpi buruk."

"Mimpi apa?" Temari tak menjawab, malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur saja, tak akan jadi kenyataan. Jadi kau tenang saja." Shikamaru mengacak pelan poni Temari. Berusaha menenangkan Temari. Temari menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Dua detik berikutnya Temari ikut tersenyum.

"Hei, jangan bermesraan di jalan. Bel sudah berbunyi." Naruto berteriak dari kejauhan sambil merangkul pundak Kiba. Kelihatannya sudah berbaikan.

"Iya, iya. Mengganggu saja! Dasar merepotkan!" gumam Shikamaru direspon kekehan geli Temari. Shikamaru menggandeng tangan Temari lalu mengajak gadis itu menuju sekolah.

**-End-**

**-Naruto-**

**Tidak bermaksud fan/pair war**

**Thanks for reading, mind to review?**

**JIRO**


End file.
